silver moon's sparkling
by daughter-of-october
Summary: Lyon Vastia&Sherry Blendy II Romance is not as easy as it looks.


_**silver moon's sparkling**_

**Characters:** Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy

**Summary:** Romance is not as easy as it looks.

**AN1:** I am willed to blame this one on Jackie because of her headcanon~ also, because I had a wild headcanon bouncing around in my head.

**AN2:** So, how more do I have to write before it's obvious that I ship this in hell — or better said: on the bottom of the ocean?

**AN3:** I also fear that I might have broken my rip because I laughed the entire time.

* * *

**»You are hiding from your _girlfriend.«_**

The tone of Yuuka's voice indicated complete and utter loss of any respect he once might have for Lyon — a feeling the ice mage could understand because really, how was Yuuka supposed to respect a man who sat on top of a book shelf and hoped not to be seen by his girlfriend?

**»…yes,«** Lyon admitted. **»Is she here yet?«**

**»I am here, standing in the door and wondering what for love's sake you, Lyon Vastia, are doing on top of a bookshelf.«**

Sherry Blendy was — without much effort on her side — a pretty woman, sometimes called beautiful by people who were superficial enough to only judge her outer appearance. When she was mad, she was radiant, and when she was sad, she looked like the sun on a cloudy day.

Right now, she was neither sad nor mad.

Just _very_ confused.

**»Uhm, hi, Sherry,«** he said as he jumped off the bookshelf. **»You look very pretty. How are you doing?«**

**»I'm doing well, thanks for asking,«** she said before she approached him to kiss his cheek.**»How about you?«**

**»I'm doing great,«** he replied as he forced back his nervousity. Sherry had never been intimidating before so why was she scary now?

Perhaps because beforehand, Lyon had had a _plan._

He had known how to deal with her, when to flee the scene — mostly when she was extremely upset and started throwing things, when to calmly reassure her — in the rare cases she did not believe in their team's strength which had happened once or twice after the Nirvana problem and then never again, when to tune her out — when she rambled about things like fashion, mostly — and when to throw chocolate at her and lend her an ear.

Now, she was his _girlfriend._

And according to Jura, fleeing the scene or tuning her out was a no-go now and that he was supposed to care — which was no problem at all — and to show it.

Which actually _**was**_ the problem.

**»It's lovely to hear that you are doing well,«** she chuckled as she clung to his arm. **»Let's go then, yes?«**

To her, the entire situation bordered to ridiculousness.

They had been boyfriend and girlfriend for about two weeks now and she was still waiting for Lyon to become less freaked-out whenever it came to the boyfriend-girlfriend-stuff (as Yuuka would call it) or the love~ (as she would call it).

She was not entirely sure why he was behaving this way — especially after Jura had failed to explain their friend's weird behaviour and usually, Jura had all the answers Sherry needed.

So this was seriously disappointed.

But rather hilarious nonetheless.

At least to her.

But perhaps it was time to get Lyon to relax a little because no matter how amusing it was, it was losng its charm quickly and soon enough, she would no longer chuckle at it.

**»…so, I made reservations at your favourite restaurant since you said you'd like and—«** he was rambling and she smiled softly.

**»Lyon?«** she interrupted, her hand on his shoulder.

**»Huh?«**

**»I appreciate your effort and the time you put into this, really, but this is a sea food restaurant and you are allergic to sea food,«** she said as she held out the basket she had stored on the table by the door before she twirled around and grinned widely. **»So I planned ahead, too, and prepared a picnic.«**

**»It's _late.«_**

**»It can be a moonshine picnic,«** she replied with a shrug. **»Better than having to drag you back to the guild because you are feeling ill. Also, you are always so serious, Lyon, loosen up a bit. It's easier than you think.«**

**»For you, perhaps,«** he muttered as he took the basket from her.

**»Small steps, Lyon, are the solution, you know?«**


End file.
